The Blonde Speedster
by radicalgirl39
Summary: AU. Naruto West is a member of the speedster family. He is faster than the Flash, he dreams of being a great hero and maybe the next Flash. He will move through the world of Young Justice as a powerful speedster that has ever lived. NarutoxArtemis!


**Chapter One: Independence Day And Fireworks**

At a jewlery shop, outside, showed Captain Cold trying to freeze three speedsters, unfortunately he could not aim at them because they were running at superhuman speed. He aimed at Barry Allen who is the Flash right now, but he got aim. At a car.

"Stealing ice? Seriously, isn't that a bit cliché even for Captain Cold?" Flash said while running in superhuman speed. Captain Cold shot another blast.

Wally West who was now Kid Flash frowned at Flash, "Come on! We don't have time for this!" He grunted then slid his goggles that were on his forehead to his eyes.

Naruto West who was now Kid Turbo (he's also Wally's older brother, they're just a year apart) rolled his eyes, "Dude, must you always be in such a hurry? I wanna hurry up and get the speed out of here too! You're not the only one!" He sighed then ran even faster and quicker than Wally(Naruto was always a fast runner than Wally, even if he had superhuman speed).

Captain Cold shot at Wally who dodged it barely but the ice froze his shoulder, he made a grab for the freezer gun and Flash punched Captain Cold dead in his face causing him to go unconscious.

Flash placed his hands on his hips, "All down Kid's." He smirked at their victory.

"Oh, please. You'll chat it up with cops, with bystanders, with Cold even!" Wally said and pointed to an unconscious Cold. "No! No way! Today is the day!" He smiled and bumped fist with Naruto who grinned in agreement.

Naruto's superhero costume is with a red suit, orange goggles, a orange lightning bolt was on the chest of his suit, lightning bolts on the edge of the goggles and his tights were yellow.

Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad, and Aquaman watched the hall of justice with pride.

"Today is the day." Batman said proudly looking down at Robin.

"Welcome to the hall of justice." Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman said.

"Aw man!" Whined the voice of Wally who ran up to the group of heroes and sidekicks last while Naruto came first and Flash came second.

Flash turned to Naruto, "You're gettin' even faster KT." He complimented and Naruto scratched the left cheek of his face with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. My feet and legs just go with the flow." Naruto bragged with hand motions and Wally just snickered.

"I could have came in first! I just let Naruto come in, brotherly stuff!" Wally huffed with his arms folded on his chest and Flash smirked at him.

"So," Naruto smirked at his little brother, "I'm guessing you let me run faster than you all the time?" Wally then turned away from his older brother while Naruto chuckled along with Flash, "I knew we'd be the last here."

As the heroes and their sidekicks walked slowly to entrance of the hall of justice, people were taking pictures of them or recording them with their phones.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash! And Flash Jr. 1 and 2!"

Roy Harper was Speedy and he was smiling mostly because he's waited his entire life to get the top.

"You ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked with a smile of his own.

"Born that way." He replied.

"Glad we're all here." Aqualad smiled at his fellow sidekicks.

"Have all five sidekicks been together at the same time?" Wally asked the junior heroes.

"Don't! Call us, sidekicks, not after today." Roy said with seriousness in his voice but growled a bit.

"Sorry." Wally said then smiled, "First time at the hall. And I'm a little overwhelmed." He admitted then smirked.

Robin turned to face Wally, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was overwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" He asked then looked foward.

Naruto threw his arms behind his neck and puckered his lips to the side, "Whelmed...over...same thing, Boy Wonder." He joked causing Robin to send a death glare to him.

"It's Robin. Not Boy Wonder." Robin muttered to himself.

The heroes and sidekicks entered the hall, the sidekicks were in awe when they saw the statues of Justice League.

Robin stared up at the statues, "Whoa. Maybe that's why." He whispered.

The elevator opened showing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Turbo, Kid Flash. Welcome." He began then walked back into the elevator and the others went inside the elevator. "You now have unlimited access to our gym, food storage, and of course our library." He said the last part in the hall of justice/justice league library.

Flash outstretched his arms, "Make yourselves at home." He said in a kind tone.

Naruto slumped down onto a chair and sighed, "Kid F, go and get me some barbecue onion chips." He ordered Kid Flash clapping together his hands. "I could get use to this..."

Wally stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry, "Do it yourself." He snorted then jumped into a chair and relaxed in it as well as the others except Speedy who looked over at the adult heroes who were away from the junior heroes mumbling to on another. He frowned.

Batman placed both his hands on his hips, "Quick discussion to talk about the coincidence of _four_ ice villains attacking on the same day." He turned to the sidekicks, "We shouldn't be long." He turned to the front facing the camera as it scanned all the adult heroes. A black door slid open.

Speedy growled clenching his fist in anger, "That's it?!" The Justice League faced Speedy, "You promised us a _real_ look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass!"

Aquaman knitted his golden brows. "It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" Speedy gestured to the window up top that showed a bunch of tourists grinning, smiling and taking pictures of the room. Speedy was pissed off, for real, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow took a step forward, "Roy," he began in a calming voice, "you just need to be patient."

"What I _need_ is _respect_." Speedy spat in his mentor's face making the older blonde flinch a little.

Speedy turned to the rest of the junior heroes. "They're treating us like kids! _Worst_ , like _sidekicks_! We deserve better than this crap!"

What Speedy didn't expects was for them to glance at each other in silence giving him his answer then they turned back to him.

"You're kidding?" Speedy asked them with wide eyes in disbelief that they would not take his side, "You're playing their game?! Why?!" He growled and stomped his foot down in anger, "Today, was supposed to be the _day_! Step One of becoming full-fledged members of the League!" Naruto caught his eye, "Naruto! I know someone like you wouldn't be up for this!"

"Well..." Naruto mumbled then sat up some, "I know. I just went with it and all...I totally get what you're saying. But, then again, I kind of thought that Step One was touring the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's _real_ HQ!" Speedy revealed to the group of sidekicks. The League's eyes widened that he knew such a thing. The Heroes trusted their sidekicks, but they couldn't reveal that kind of personal information to them. Chaos would start then, "I told you that, Naruto."

Naruto nodded slightly. "Yes, I know...I remember..."

"They never told you!" Speedy growled, "It's just a false front for tourists! And a pitstop for catching Zeta Beam teleporting tubes to the _real_ thing!" He then lifted his hand up pointing at the roof, "An orbiting satellite! Called the _Watch Tower_!"

"Yep, and you explained that whole thing to me also." Naruto nodded. He was real excited to learn about it at first but when everything was revealed to him by Speedy, he felt angry that the League would not tell them that.

Green Arrow gulped and slowly turned to Aquaman, Flash and of course Batman who crossed his arms in disappointment. "I know...I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception...?" Batman stayed quiet giving his teammate the answer. Green Arrow shoulder slumped, "Or not..." he muttered.

Aquaman took a step up to Speedy, "You are _not_ helping your cause here, son." He frowned at Speedy, "Stand down. Or-"

Speedy got in Aquaman's face with a glare, "Or what?" He tested, "You'll send me to my room? And _I'm_ not your son!" He backed away from Aquaman to now deliver the glare to his mentor, "And I'm not even _his_...I thought I was his partner...but," he snatched off his hat gripping it, he threw it to the ground and stamped on it, "not anymore." The sidekicks eyes widened at his action. Speedy turned around walking away, "Guess they're right about you four, you're _not_ ready! And I'm disgusted with you of all, Naruto." Naruto glanced down with a frown when he looked up, Speedy was gone.

All of a sudden an alarm went off causing the sidekicks to jump, the League members turned to the computer that had a large screen. Superman popped up on the screen making the alarm stop.

Superman had a serious look on his face. _"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire."_

Batman walked up to the screen. "I've had my _suspicions_ about Cadmus."

Naruto swallowed hard, _Cadmus? What's that?_

"This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman was interrupted by the alarm that went off once again, on the computer screen on the left hand corner showed Zatara.

 _"Zatara to Justice League, the Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Abtin to blot out the sun! Requesting full League response!"_

Batman looked at Superman, "Superman?" He asked.

 _"It's a small fire."_ Screen Superman told his fellow League member and best friend, _"Local authorities have it under control."_ He assured Batman and the rest of the League members.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman mumbled, "All Leaguers rendezvous to Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." The adult heroes then began to go out. Batman then faced the teen soon-to-be heroes. He frowned, "Stay put." He told them in a stern voice.

Robin's eyes widened at that, "What?! Why?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. He thought this was going to be the sidekicks and the Justice League working side-by-side finally! But...he was wrong unfortunately. Bummer...

"This is a _League_ mission." Aquaman said to them.

"You're not trained." Flash told them simply.

Naruto growled, "Since when?!"

Flash stepped up some, "I meant that you're not trained to work as a part of _this_ team." He gestured to Batman, him and Aquaman.

"There will be other missions." Aquaman reassured the teens, "When you are ready."

"But-" Naruto was cut off by the Batman.

" _But_ ," Batman gave Naruto a small glare that meant for the blonde to hush, and hush like right now, "right now... _stay put_." He and the other two walked into the elevator.

Green Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter, "Glad you didn't bring _you know who_?" He asked the green Martian with a light chuckle.

"Indeed." The Martian sighed. Him and Green Arrow walked into the elevator.

Red Tornado glanced at the teens before walking into the elevator, the doors clamped shut behind the adult heroes. Leaving the four teens alone.

Naruto quietly scoffed with knitted brows, "Tch, when we're ready?" He mumbled then growled, "How in the world are we _ever_ going to be ready when they treat us like...like... _sidekicks_?" He pointed his thumb at himself, "I want to be a full-fledged League member now! They don't believe in us..."

Aqualad frowned saddened glancing down at the ground, "My mentor, my King...I thought he trusted me."

"They don't trust us with the basics for crying out loud!" Naruto said to Aqualad.

Kid Flash nodded in agreement, "Yeah!" He threw his hands up pointing at the ceiling, "They've got a secret HQ! In space!" He then frowned at his older brother, "And why in the world didn't you tell _me_ that?" He demanded.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't feel like it, okay?" Naruto snapped getting his little brother to growl with his teeth gritted.

"See that?" Kid Flash asked pointing at Naruto, "Turbo head over hear always does that kinds of stuff!"

Naruto got in Kid Flash's face, "Don't try and this situation on me, Wally." He warned, "We'll talk about this, _later_. But for now we're taking our beef out on our so called mentors."

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked the three.

Kid Flash folded his arms over his chest, "Oh, probably a ton of other things."

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked the three. The three looked down, Naruto clenched his fists, they were silent for a few seconds until Aqualad broke the silence.

"What is, Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked the rest curiously.

"Don't know..." Robin muttered but then a smile spread across his lips, "But I can find out." He then walked over to the computer.

Naruto's eyes lit up with a grin, "Yes! I love it when he does that computer geek smile." He said and Kid Flash chuckled lightly at that. Robin glared daggers at Naruto for calling him a 'computer geek' he wasn't like that! He just, loved computers and stuff...wow, maybe he is a computer geek. Ouch. Naruto, Aqualad and Wally walked over to Robin's side watching him type away while focusing on the computer screen.

 _"Access denied."_ The computer said.

Robin scoffed, "Wanna bet?" He began to type again.

Kid Flash's eyes widened trying follow Robin's fingers and look up at the different stuff h pulled up on the screen. "Whoa, how are you doing that?" He asked in awe.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin then typed one final time.

 _"Access...granted."_

Naruto half-smiled when the information about Project Cadmus pulled up on the screen, he gently squeezed Robin' shoulder, "Nice work, Boy wonder."

Robin swatted Naruto's hand off his shoulder, "What did I say? Do not call _Boy Wonder_ , it's Robin! You know that!" Naruto mumbled 'Boy Wonder' under his breath, Robin swung his head to the blonde Flash's direction, " _What_ did you say?" Naruto shook his head with a light smirk and told Robin to read the information about Cadmus, Robin looked at the screen and began to read, "Alright, Project Cadmus...Genetics Lab, here in DC. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious maybe _we_ should investigate." He suggested.

"Solve _their_ case before they do." Aqualad said then smiled, "It would be poetic justice."

Naruto snickered, "Those peeps, are _all_ about Justice ya know."

Aqualad sighed, "But they said 'stay put.'"

"Blotting out the sun mission! Not this!" Naruto sang with a grin.

"Wait," Kid Flash turned Naruto around to face him, "a-are you going to Cadmus? Because if _you're_ going I'm going."

Robin smiled, "Count me in!" The three turned to Aqualad with bright toothy grins.

"Just like that?" Aqualad asked them, "We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a playdate." Robin said with a cool smirk.

Aqualad smirked.

"Well then, let's do this, team." Naruto said and punched in fist into his palm.

* * *

Cadmus did indeed have a small fire, Superman was right of course, firefighters put out some of the fire and got out some of the people and scientist. But there were two scientist still trapped inside on the top floor screaming an waving for the firefighters to get them out as the fire behind them grew some, then an explosion knocked them out the window as they fell.

There was a red yellow blur along with another red and yellow blur running side-by-side. The blurs turned out to be Kid Flash and Kid Turbo, the two teen speedsters ran up the wall of the building (except Kid Turbo was faster than Kid Flash), Kid Turbo grabbed the man while Kid Flash grabbed the woman. Kid turbo was the first to reach the roof of the building and plop the man down on there then dropped down, he grabbed the edge of the window and stood on it he saw Kid Flash put the woman next to the man and fall down gripping on the edge of the window Kid Turbo was on.

One of the firefighters eyes widened, "It's Turbo and what's-his-name?"

The other firefighter got in a thinking position he snapped his fingers, "Flash Boy!" He exclaimed. He then turned to the firefighter, "And it's 'Kid Turbo' thank you very much."

The firefighter shrugged, "The spiky haired Flash looks like a 'Turbo.'" He mumbled with a pout.

Kid Flash looked down at the firefighters, "'Kid Flash!'" He shouted his name to the two firefighters, "Why is that so hard?" He muttered to himself with a frown.

"Well, they remember my name," Kid Turbo laughed then held out his hand for Kid Flash to grab, "but 'Turbo' _does_ sound better than 'Kid Turbo.' Come on, Flash Boy! Take my hand!" He then pulled the red haired speedster into the building.

"Do _not_ call me 'Flash Boy' around mom and dad!" Kid Flash grumbled pointing a finger at the blonde.

Robin and Aqualad arrived at the building.

Robin snickered, " _So_ smooth."

"Do those two _always_ have to run ahead?" Aqualad frowned, "We need a plan, Robin-" He looked down and saw that Robin was gone. He looked around, "Robin?" He heard laughing, his eyes locked on Robin who swung on across the firefighters truck and into the window where Kid turbo and Kid Flash were. Aqualad ran over to the firefighters who were holding hoses, "I need to borrow that!" He used his armlets to suck the water out of the hoses into his armlets, he then spun the water around him rising him up to rooftop where the two scientist were placed, "Step aboard. _Now_." The two scintist nodded their heads and jumped on to Aqualad's wave holding on to him, he lowered himself down to the window, the Atlantean jumped on the edge of the window lowering the two scientist to the ground. He jumped inside and saw Robin typing away on a work computer, "Appreciate the help."

"You handled it, besides, we're here to investigate." Robin said with a snicker, "Poetic Justice, remember?"

Aqualad walked around a corner he turned and saw elevator doors closing, inside he saw a creature like figure. "There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said as he ran up behind Aqualad with Kid Turbo.

"You're right." Kid Turbo said with a frown, "Something's not right."

Robin ran up to them, he ran up to the elevator with a frown, "This is wrong." He said mostly to himself he lifted up his arm and scanned the elevator with his armlet computer and began typing. Aqualad, Kid Turbo and Kid Flash walked up behind the student of Batman, "Thought so." He said and typed one last time, "This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said he was about to walk up to the elevator until Kid Turbo stopped him.

The blonde speedster walked up to the elevator doors, he cracked his knuckles, and pried the elevator doors open with a grunt. He blinked at how deep the bottom was. He took his hands off the doors, Robin knelt at his feet looking at the bottom, Aqualad and Kid Flash were behind him.

"And _that's_ why they need an express elevator." Robin said then took out his grappling rope. He shot it up at the ceiling, he slid down gripping the handle as it lowered him down into the darkness. Aqualad slid down the rope as did Kid Flash. Kid turbo simply ran down the wall (which annoyed Kid Flash very much, but Kid turbo was just awesome like that. Don't be hatin'). Robin's grappling rope stopped at SL 26, "I'm at the end of my rope." He noticed. He swung himself onto an edge letting go of the handle he then began typing on his armlet computer. Kid Turbo jumped off the wall next to Robin while Aqualad and Kid Flash jumped off the rope next to the blonde, "Bypassed security. There! Go!" Kid Turbo pried the elevator doors open with a grunt he jumped in with the others only to see a very long dark hallway, "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

Kid Flash then broke out into a run, "Kid, wait!" Hissed Aquald but the red head speedster ignored him.

"Darn it, KF!" Kid Turbo hissed palming his face then he took his hand off, "Get back here, i..." He trailed off at seeing giant ugly creatures walk side-by-side and behind one another march across the hall. He then saw Kid Flash skid and fall on his back, he rolled out of the way and ran back to the others. He received a whack on the back of the head from his older brother, "That's what you get from running ahead."

"Okay, okay...my bad." Kid Flash mumbled rubbing the back of his head with a pout.

The team saw a small creature on the shoulder of the giants.

"No...nothing odd going on here." Aqualad whispered with sarcasm in his voice. Giants? Small creatures on the shoulder of the giants? Yep, this is definetly an off day. The giants marched down to the end of the hall disappearing into the darkness.

"Okay, I'm officially mind blown by what just happened." Kid Turbo deadpanned with slump shoulders.

Robin then eyes widened when he saw a large silver sphere like door at the end of another hall. "Well you're going to be even _more_ mind blown. Look." He pointed at the door.

"Big door, must have some _interesting_ things in it." Kid Flash smirked walking to the door with the others.

Robin hacked the door, it opened and he gawked at what was inside of it. "Okay...I'm, officially whelmed." There were different sorts of creatures asleep in blue glowing tubes that were stacked and electricity moved across the tubs. The tem began to slowly walk.

"This is how they hide this underground facility away from the world." Kid Flash said.

"Wait a minute," Kid Turbo frowned then faced the others, "the real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates it's own crappy power with those flying...bat...dwarf...animals." He struggled trying to think of what kind of creatures those things were. They looked like every animal that ever lived squashed into one mini animal with wings or something. Weird...

"Must be what they're bred for then." Kid Flash said with his hands on hips and chest puffed out a bit.

"Even the name is a clue." Aqualad told them, "The Cadmus Myth created an army by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

Robin turned to the Atlantean, "And _this_ Cadmus creates new life too."

"Rob," Kid Turbo pointed at a computer next to him, "may want to find out why they are doing this." Robin nodded in agreement he walked over to the computer and plugged in one of the cords that was attached to his armlet computer into the work one. He typed on the work computer then looked up at the hologram his armlet computer showed, "They call them...Genomorphs." He taped on the hologram, "Whoa! Look at the stats of these things! Superstrength, telepathy, razor claws!" He read his eyes widened, "These are living weapons!"

Kid Turbo knitted his golden brows, "These jerks are creating an army." He said with a low growl then sighed, "The important question is, but for who exactly?" He asked Robin.

"Wait!" Robin said, "There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh, the file's triple encrypted. I-I can't-"

"Don't move!" A husky male voice barked. The four boys eyes widened as they turned to see a man in blue, black and gold armor. He ran, there were G-Gnomes around him, and there was a mini one on his shoulder. He stopped running and blinked, "Wait, Robin? Aqualad? Kid Turbo? Kid Flash?"

Robin snickered, "At least he got your name right." Kid Turbo held back a laugh.

"I know you. Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said.

"I do my best." The man named Guardian shrugged lightly.

Kid Flash frowned. "Then what are _you_ doing here?!"

"I'm Chief of Security." Guardian told the red head, "You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out." He reassured them with his hands on his hips.

" _You_ must be that stupid to think the League is going to approve of you creating/breeding weapons." Kid Turbo yelled furrowing his brows at Guardian.

Guardians eyes widened, "Weapons?" He asked, "What do you-" He was cut off by the G-Gnome on his shoulder, it's horns glowed deadly red staring at him, "What have I...?" His left hand gripped the side of his head, he winced in pain, "Ugh, my head." He then glared his eyes at the four boys, he pointed at them, "Take 'em down hard! _No_ mercy!" He ordered the G-Gnomes who ran over to the team.

Robin jumped in front of the three he threw down a smoke bomb creating a small fog of smoke, he took out his grappling line, he shot it on the ceiling it pulled him up and he swung away. Kid Flash gasped when a G-Gnome clawed at him he dodged it, he jumped on the wall then sent his two fists into the G-Gnome's chest. Another G-Gnome behind him screeched at him he jumped on another wall then kicked it in the jaw sending both him and the G-Gnome into the smoke.

Kid Turbo ran circles around three G-Gnomes as their eyes followed the blonde. They got dizzy when he ran even faster, he then stopped and sent multiple punches to their jaws. He threw them into the smoke, another G-Gnome jumped on his back he grunted, the whiskered face teen wrapped his hands around the G-gnome's neck chocking it, he then slammed it on to the computer causing it to break. Kid Turbo turned around only to be tackled into the smoke by four G-Gnomes.

Aqualad punched one G-gnome in the jaw then kicked another in the ribs. He turned and Guardians fist slammed right into his jaw sending him crashing on counters that had buttons to hold the G-Gnomes in their tubes. Aqualad dented it some, he got up and swung a fist at Guardian who ducked, Guardian thrusted his fist forward at Aqualad who ducked. Guardian rounded Aqualad on to the counter he crashed in. Guardian felt a polite tap on his shoulder he turned around only to be greeted by a fist into his mouth knocking him down halfway unconscious.

Aqualad turned to the person who punched Guardian, it was Kid Turbo, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Kid Turbo half-smiled, "We're a team." He then saw Kid Flash run past them down the hall, "C'mon! Let's go!" He ran at fast speed running past Kid Flash, Aqualad ran trying to catch up. G-Gnomes followed them, the three found Robin. The two brother speedsters ran over to Robin. Aqualad looked down the hall to see the G-Gnomes halfway to them he gritted his teeth and ran over to the three.

"Way to be a team player, _Rob_!" Kid Flash knitted his red brows at Robin and sarcasm on his voice.

"Yeah!" Kid Turbo huffed, "Leave your teammates behind why don't ya? We'll fight the crazy G-Gnomes while you flip and summersault away!" He yelled sarcastically at the student of Batman.

"Weren't you guys right behind me?" Robin asked he typed one last time. The elevator doors open and the three ran in. Thy saw Aqualad running with a bunch of G-Gnomes behind him, he rolled in, the doors closed he stood on his feet. He saw the numbers on the small screen increasing.

"We're going down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude!" Kid Flash cried at Robin he pointed up at the ceiling, " _Out_ is _up_."

Robin frowned, "Excuse me?" He asked, "Project Kr, it's _down_. On Sub Level 52."

Kid Turbo crossed his arms on his chest with a nod, "Yeah. Plus, I want to see this Project Kr."

"This is out of control." Aqualad said with a sigh and his right massaging his right temple, "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League." Everyone was quiet for a few seconds until the elevator doors opened up. They looked out.

Kid Flash turned to Aqualad, "We are already here." He pointed out.

"Gross!" Kid Turbo grimaced with his nose wrinkled, "It looks like the inside of Mrs. I'm So Perfect's stomach."

"Yeah, dude. I for one, am glad she didn't come with us." Kid Flash said to his blonde brother who nodded.

"But I like it when _she_ comes." Robin half-smiled, "She is a beauty."

"A beauty of annoyance." Kid Turbo and Flash muttered in agreement. The two speedsters ran out the elevator with Robin, Aqualad sighed shaking his head he then ran out. He saw the three crouching behind some silver canisters, he joined them.

"Which way?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded taking out a red and white shuriken, "Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?"

 _ **"Hold!"**_ The team turned to see a tall male, with dry blue skin, white clothing and horns. The horns glowed red as did his eyes he used telekinesis to lift up two canisters and throw them at the team. The group moved out of the way, the canisters crashed into the red slimy dry wall making a small explosion. Robin threw his shuriken, but the man used his telekinesis to stop it in mid-air. The four ran down the hall he lifted up another two canisters using his mind once more and directed at the group. The canister crashed on the ground making another small explosion. He turned his head to the elevator to see Guardian run out with his G-Gnomes, **"They are heading to Project Kr!"** Guardian ran down the hall the group went into.

A silver sphere like door opened, a woman scientist walked out scribbling some notes on a pad she heard running noises she looked up and saw Kid Flash and Kid Turbo he stopped but, Kid Flash tried to stop he bumped into her knocking her down. He skidded some on the ground he looked behind him at the door and it read 'Project Kr.' Kid Turbo saw Robin and Aqualad running so he picked up a black canister he placed it in the door to hold it open for the rest of the team.

Kid Turbo helped up Kid Flash, he turned to Robin and Aqualad who were still running, "Hurry!" He shouted to them. Kid Flash jumped inside, then Kid Turbo. Robin flipped in and Aqualad jumped in he saw Guardian and the G-Gnomes almost at the door, Aqualad growled and kicked the canister out of the door. The door clamped shut. He turned to Robin who was typing away on his armlet computer.

"I disabled the door." Robin told Aqualad, "We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected Robin.

"Uhh, guys?" Kid Flash said at a compter. Kid Turbo was next to him, "You'll wanna see this." Kid Turbo pressed two buttons the a medium sized glass tube turned on lighting the room up some. Inside was a teen with a white suit on, on the middle of his chest was a red 'S.' He was rested against a table, three small G-Gnomes surrounded him, he seemed to be...asleep?

Kid Turbo walked in front of the glass tube, "Wait a sec..." He pointed at the K, "Big 'K...'" He then pointed at the r, "Little r...duh! It's the atomic symbol for Kryptonian for crying out loud!" He exclaimed.

"Clone?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"Robin," Aqualad turned to Robin, "hack." He ordered.

"R-Right. Right." Robin nodded he then plugged his armlet computer cord into the computer, "Weapon designation, Superboy. A clone force grown in..." His eyes widened in disbelief, "...Sixteen weeks?! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected with distaste.

"No way the Big Guy knows about this." Kid Flash told them.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7!" Robin exclaimed.

Aqualad pointed at the screen, "And these...creatures?" He asked his teammate.

"Genomorph Gnomes." Robin told Aqualad, "Telepathic. Force feeding him education."

" _And_ we can guess what else." Kid Flash said to them, "They're making a slave out of...Superman's son."

Kid Turbo's fists clenched as did his jaw, "No one, not even a clone, deserves this kinds of treatment!" He hissed in anger. Kid Flash placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

" _Now_ we contact the League." Aqualad told them. He touched the Atlantis symbol on his belt that glowed, Kid Flash touched his left bolt on his goggles, Kid Turbo touched right lightning bolt and Robin clicked a button on his armlet computer.

"No signal." Robin said.

"We're in too deep." Kid Flash sighed, "Literally." He glanced back at the clone, the G-Gnomes that surrounded the clone horns glowed red, he turned to the others, "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this." Robin said.

"You are right." Aqualad said in a thinking position. Before he could speak again Kid Turbo interrupted him.

"Set him free." Kid Turbo told Robin quietly, " _Now_." He ordered a bit louder. Robin nodded quickly he scrolled and tapped on the hologram his armlet computer gave him. The glass tube opened up slowly, the G-Gnomes horns were still glowing red. Something was about to happen, and _not_ the good something.

The clone's hand slowly moved from the metal table it was pressed against, it clenched loudly into a fist. Aqualad frowned at this. The clone's eyes snapped open glaring deadly at the four, he sprinted off the table tackling Aqualad to the other side of the room. He sent multiple punches to the student of Aquaman's face. The other three ran over to them. Robin held the clone's head back, Kid Turbo held the clone's left arm back and Kid Flash held back the right.

Kid Turbo grunted, "Hang...on there, dude." He pulled the clone's arm back more with struggle, "We're trying...to...save you."

"Whoa, there...Supey." Kid Flash grunted also struggling to hold back the clone's arm.

"We're...on...you're...side!" Robin yelled in a grunt.

The clone freed his arms from the two speedster brothers, he punched them both in their jaws sending Kid Flash through a small glass tube causing him to go unconscious. Kid Turbo crashed into the wall, he fell to his knees still conscious he struggled getting to his feet. He then saw Robin place a stink bomb on the clone's neck, green gas was released from it, he coughed backing up. Aqualad then kicked the clone sending him crashing through the lab computer.

Kid Turbo ran over to the clone as soon as he stood up. Kid Turbo grabbed the clone's collar and sent super fast punches to the weapon's face. He then jumped over the clone's head and held both arms behind it's back, Robin took out his electrical line he shot at the clone's chest electricity ran through his body but he yanked it off his chest pulling Robin towards him. He roughly threw the Boy Wonder down placing his foot on Robin's chest. The clone then grabbed Kid Turbo from behind him throwing him over to Aqualad and the two collided into one another.

Aqualad helped Kid Turbo up to his feet, "Are you okay?" He questioned his blonde teammate.

"Yeah..." Kid Turbo coughed gripping his side, "I don't go down too easily like Flash Boy." He joked then coughed once more, "Hit him with a water hammer, after that, I'll take him down once and for all."

Aqualad nodded, he took out one of his black three inch staff that turned into a giant water hammer he ran over to the clone. "ENOUGH!" Aqualad barked in anger he slammed the hammer into the clone sending him on to the metal table he was rested against denting it. Kid Turbo went over to Robin with Aqualad, Kid Turbo held up Robin who groaned then fell back going unconscious. The two looked up to see the clone standing glaring daggers at them, they stood up.

"Dude!" Kid Turbo yelled at the clone, "We're trying to help you!"

The clone didn't respond, he ran over to the two he punched the ground leaving a crack in it. Kid Turbo growled and speared the clone into the wall. Kid Turbo held up his fist ready to punch the clone in the face but it went the other way around, heh heh. The clone caught Kid Turbo's fist and punched the blonde on his cheek, the young speedster went flying on to the ceiling he fell hardly on the ground groaning. The clone got up and Aqualad held back the clone's arm coursing waves of electricity through his body, the clone cried out in pain he then jumped to the ceiling smashing Aqualad against it. He did this once more getting Aqualad off of him, the clone saw that the Atlantean was unconscious.

Kid Turbo jumped on the clone's back and tackled him to the ground. He gripped the clone's neck choking him and his free hand sent superhuman fast punches in the clone's chest, ribcage and stomach. The clone shouted in pain he then used his hand to grab Kid Turbo spiky blonde hair pulling it, the blonde cried out, he squeezed his eyes shut grinding his teeth together. Once his eyes opened he saw that the clone was standing holding him up by his hair. Kid Turbo tried to throw a kick at the clone but he was sent flying into the sphere door he and his team used to get in. Kid Turbo opened his eyes weakly to see the clone walking over to his body his vision then turned blurry then black. And next thing he knew, he passed out.

The clone ripped open the door, he walked out of the room next to Dr. Desmond who smirked at him. Dr. Desmond saw the body's of the team unconscious.

"Atta boy." Dr. Desmond praised his creation.

* * *

Kid Turbo gasped as a voice in his head told him and everyone else to wake up. His side throbbed with pain, he reached out to hold it but he realized that his arms were cuffed. Not to mention his feet...why cuff the feet? The feet...why?! He looked around and saw the others in glass tubes like him also cuffed. His eyes then looked down, they locked with the clone that beat the crap out of them. What's his name? Since he's a Superboy, well then just call him Superboy. Superboy glared at all of them, Kid Turbo mostly.

"W-What?" Kid Flash growled, Superboy's eyebrows went up, "What do you want?!" Superboy didn't respond he kept staring, " _Quit_ staring! You're creepin' me out!"

"Uh, KF?" Robin spoke up, "How about we _not_ tick off the guy who can fry us with a look." He looked over at Kid Turbo, "Right, KT?"

Kid Turbo nodded with a sigh, "Yeah. I'd hate to get a beating like that again. The dude knocked you out with a single punch, KF." He chuckled lightly remembering that.

"Bro!" Kid Flash exclaimed in a cry to stop, "Don't bring that up! At least not in front of _him_." He jerked his head at Superboy who frowned.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad told Superboy.

"Yeah, because we love you, dude." Kid Turbo smiled toothily at Superboy.

"I don't." Kid Flash scoffed, "We try to save you and you turn on us! How is that for gratti-"

Kid Turbo sent his little brother a deadly glare to shut up, "It's not his fault." He snapped at the red head, "He's just not in his right mind is all." Robin stuck out his index finger and a small razor popped out.

"What...What if I was?" Superboy asked Kid Turbo quietly.

Kid Flash's eyes widened in surprise, "He can talk?!"

Superboy faced Kid Flash, he knitted his brows and clenched his fists, " _Yes_. _He_ _can_." He growled grinding his teeth together ready to pulverize Kid Flash into the ground.

The three glared at the red head teen. "What? It's not like I said _it_."

Aqualad looked at Superboy with a small smile, "The G-Gnome Morphs taught you. Telepathically."

"They taught me much." Superboy said dryly, "I can read, write...I-I know the names of things."

Kid Turbo then turned mournfully, "But...But have you, ya know, actually seen them?" He questioned the clone of Superman.

"Have they ever let you see things like...well, the sky?" Robin asked, "Or...the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind. But...no, I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked Superboy, " _Who_ you are?"

Superboy stood straight. "I am the Superboy. A Genomorph. A clone. Of DNA made from the Superman, created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light." The others except for Aqualad shared worried looks.

"To be like Superman, is a worthy aspiration." Aqualad told the clone, "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own."

"Aqualad's right, Supey." Kid Turbo grinned at Superboy, "Don't let Cadmus hold you down from what you need. What you are suppose to have. Beyond your pod, beyond that wickedly cool solar suit and beyond Cadmus."

"I live _because_ of Cadmus!" Superboy's anger grew wildly, "It is my home!"

"Your home, is a test tube." Robin said to the clone dryly, " _We_ can show you the sun." He promised.

Kid Flash turned to Robin, "Ahh, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight."

" _But_ ," Kid Turbo glared at Kid Flash who decided to stay quiet for awhile, he then smiled down at Superboy, "we can totally show you the moon. We'll show Mr. Sun in the morning, promise."

"We can show you, introduce you...to Superman." Aqualad promised Superboy who's eyes turned soft with...a little bit of hope in them? Did he just try and smile there sec?

"No," Said the voice of Dr. Desmond who walked in with G-Gnomes surrounding him, a lady scientist and Guardian, the group and Superboy looked at him, "they can't. They'll be otherwise... _occupied_." He smirked folding his arms over his chest, he turned to the lady scientist with a serious look, "Activate the cloning process." He ordered the lady who walked up to the lab computer.

"Pass!" Robin said, "Batcave's crowded enough."

"Yeah, and if you have a ton of clones like me, you won't be able to catch 'em!" Kid Turbo snickered, "They're to quick for ya!" He sang in a childish tone.

Dr. Desmond turned to guardian, "And get the weapon's back in it's pod!" He hissed and spat some. Jerkhole...

Kid Flash pouted, "Hey!" He whined, "How come he gets to call Supey an 'it?'" He asked mostly the others. Guardian walked over to Superboy and placed a hand over his right shoulder getting Superboy to glance at him. He then looked up at Kid Turbo.

Kid Turbo shot Superboy his famous grin, "C'mon dude. Help us get out of this crap." Superboy gently shrugged Guardian's hand off his shoulder knitting his brows at the former hero.

Dr. Desmond walked over to Superboy, "Don't start thinking now!" He frowned. The G-Gnome on his shoulder jumped on Superboy's and it's horns began to glow red, Superboy's eyes widened. Dr. Desmond walked in front of Superboy, "See," He began, "you're not a _real_ boy. You're a weapon." Kid Turbo clenched his fists and let a low dark growl, "And you belong to me! Well...to Cadmus! Same thing. Now, get back to your pod!" He spat. Superboy turned around walking out from the room. The sphere door clamped shut, Dr. Desmond turned to the lady scientist he nodded for her to start the cloning process.

"You idiot!" Kid Turbo shouted at Dr. Desmond, "You made a horrible mistake! Superboy...is a real boy! You may have mind controlling G-Gnome's..." He trailed off squeezing his eyes shut then they snapped open full of rage and anger, "...But Superboy is strong enough to come back and save us! He'll fight that stupid mind control off with every thing he's got! Because I believe in him!"

Dr. Desmond rolled his eyes, "You heroes...always die because of," He glared at Kid Turbo, " _believing_ in someone." The lady scientist began typing, some metal came out from inside the tubes. The slammed into the four junior heroes' chest coursing tons of electricity through their body as pierce cries of pain rang through the room and down the hall. He turned to Guardian, "Where's Double X?" He then saw Double X walk out from the darkness in the corner, Desmond jumped a little, "Gr! Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done... _delete_ the source material."

"Superboy...y-you're living, right? So you have your own life...create your own life...follow...your own destiny. The important question is...do you want to be a real a boy? Or live as a crappy weapon?" Kid Turbo murmured grunting, "The choice is your own...but please. I beg of you ask yourself, what the hell would Superman do?"

Superboy stopped walking, he knitted his brows and scrunched his nose. He knew what he had to do.

Dr. Desmond, Guardian, the lady scientist and the G-Gnomes turned to the sphere door after hearing a polite metal knock. But the next knock bursts the door open denting it. Doing that the power broke and the electricity stopped, Kid Turbo sighed in relief, he opened his eyes seeing Superboy. That brought a smile to his face.

Dr. Desmond and Guardian marched over to Superboy. "I told you! Get back in your-" Superboy pushed both of them down roughly to the ground as he walked over to the tubes.

Superboy stopped in front of the tubes he looked down at Dr. Desmond's body, " _Don't_ give me orders." He told the man darkly then looked up at the tubes.

"You here to help us? Or fry us?" Kid Flash asked Superboy.

Superboy narrowed his eyes then they softened, "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is the only option."

Robin freed himself by unlocking the cuffs, he jumped out of the tube next to Superboy rubbing his aching wrists, "Ugh, finally!" He grumbled, "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash said, "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" He cried.

"And then Miss Know-It-All will be buzzing us for sure about that..." Kid Turbo sighed. Kid Flash grimaced letting out a sigh of his own.

Robin pressed a button on the computer taking the metal off the others chests and opening their tubes. He turned to Superboy, "Free KT, I'll get Aqualad and Kid Mouth." He ordered.

Superboy frowned at Robin, "Don't you give me orders either!" He growled and jumped over to Kid Turbo's tube, he broke off the cuffs and the blonde fell into his arms.

Kid Turbo looked up at Superboy with a friendly, "You came back...thanks dude." Superboy nodded lightly. Robin unlocked Aqualad and Kid Flash's cuffs. The five ran out of the cloning room together, Dr. Desmond and the rest of his team regained consciousness watching the five run out.

"Y-You'll never get out of here!" Dr. Desmond shouted, "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

"You can try!" Kid Turbo challenged with a smirk.

Robin took out shuriken bombs, "That guy is _not_ whelmed." He muttered, "Not whelmed at all." He threw the shurikens on all of the large glass bowls that had their DNA fumes in it.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked Robin as the three ran out.

Dr. Desmond got up and saw the shurikens blow up the fumes and the tubes, everything else mostly, he then glared at the exit. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He ordered the G-Gnome on his shoulder. The G-Gnome's horns glowed red, as did the egg like rocks on the walls down the hall.

"We are still 42 Levels below ground." Aqualad told the four while running, "We can make the elevator." Then giant G-Gnomes walked out of the corners from the hall growling blocking the way to the elevator the group stopped and quickly looked at the other side to see G-Gnomes crawling out of their shells.

Kid Turbo swallowed hard, "Just our luck..." He murmured, "The dude called out his posse."

One of the giant G-Gnomes slammed both it's hands down, Superboy jumped and punched it in the face sending it back a few feet. Another placed Superboy under it's fist, holding the clone down. The other four flipped over the other giants and saw that the elevator was just a few feet away. They then saw Superboy throw a giant into the wall sending punches to it's stomach.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called, "The goal is to escape! Not bury ourselves here."

Superboy turned around to Aqualad with rage, "YOU WANNA ESCAPE?!" He roared with anger filling his voice he picked up one of the giants by it's hand and threw it to two other giants knocking them all out. The team made it to the elevator door. Aqualad wrenched it off and saw the bottomless pit once more just like last time.

"Is anyone else getting a serious Deja Vu?" Kid Turbo asked the rest of them with his lips puckered to the side. Robin looked to the top he took out his grappling line and shot it up to the ceiling pulling him up, Kid Flash jumped on wall with Kid Turbo and the two bumped fists with grins while Superboy held Aqualad to his side he jumped up, soaring high until he stopped and began to fall. His eyes widened as did Aqualad's.

"I-I'm falling." Superboy said quietly shocked. Kid Turbo then jumped to the other side of the wall and began running up it until he jumped off grabbing both Aqualad and Superboy he slid down the wall on to an edge with Kid Flash and Robin.

Kid Flash crossed his arms with a scoff, "Showoff."

Kid Turbo turned to him with a smirk, "Just mad cause you can't do it."

"Dude, seriously!" Kid Flash exclaimed, "You're worse than Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!" He hissed.

"Voldemort?"

Superboy had a somber look, "Superman can fly...why can't I fly?"

"Don't know." Kid Flash shrugged with a smile, "But it does seem like you leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool."

Superboy glanced at Kid Turbo, "Thank you." He quietly said.

Kid Turbo rubbed Superboy's shoulder, "Don't mention, dude. What are friends for?" Superboy blinked at that word...'friends' he never had any friends before so...

Robin looked up and saw a elevator box going down, "Guys! This'll have to be our exit." Superboy punched down the elevator door, they saw that they were now in a hall. Down the hall were G-Gnomes waiting for them. The team turned the other and began running.

Superboy had a hesitant look on his face that only Kid Turbo caught, "Go left!" He told them and the team turned at a left corner still running, "Right!" The team turned right and stopped at a dead end.

Kid Flash knitted his brows at Superboy, " _Great_ directions, Supey!" He said with dry sarcasm, "Are you trying to get us repoded?"

"Hey," Kid Turbo frowned at his brother, "go easy on man. He probably didn't know there was going to be a dead end, it was a mistake. Everbody makes mistakes, KF." Kid Flash huffed.

"I...I don't understand...s-sorry." Superboy apologized feeling like an idiot.

Robin grinned, "Don't apologize! This is perfect!" He pointed to the vent shaft that was on the wall. The team crawled one by one into the shaft.

"At this rate, we'll never get out." Kid Flash grumbled.

"Shh!" Superboy shushed the speedster, "Listen..." He said, he heard the sounds of hissing, G-Gnomes were heading their way, "The G-Gnomes, they're not far."

Kid Turbo snapped his fingers, "I've got a plan." He smirked and turned to Robin, "You deactivated the other important things, right?" Robin nodded, "Well I think it's time if we gave the Doc his wild goose." Robin stared at Kid Turbo curiously who sighed, "Hack his motion sensor."

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Robin then typed on his armlet computer and tapped a button on his hologram. He smirked, "I just sent the Doc on a wild goose chase."

"I gave you the idea." Kid Turbo nudged Robin.

Robin sighed, "And KT helped." The team were out of the vent shafts and in another hall, he stood up, "Still plenty of them between us and out."

Kid Flash and Turbo grinned at each other then slid their goggles down to their eyes, "But the Speedster Brothers still got some room to move!" The two grinned and ran out of a door. They ran at superhuman speed all across the stairs (except Kid Turbo was faster). Their eyes widened at seeing the dog-sized G-Gnomes, the brothers grinned. Kid Flash grabbed his blonde brother's arm and swung him over at the G-Gnomes. Kid Turbo bowled right through them getting up quickly to his feet running along side Kid Flash who high-fived him.

The others ran behind the speedsters but couldn't exactly catch up.

Robin glanced at the hologram his armlet computer provided, "There's more behind us!" He warned. Superboy stopped running and gave a loud stomp to the stairs causing it to fall off with the dog-sized G-Gnomes on aboard them. He then continued running.

The West Brothers ran out and down a hall. The two grinned wildly at seeing a big metal door with 'Sub Level 1' on it, but alarms flashed and a metal door blocked the exit. The two pouted but weren't paying attention, the brother tripped over one another's foot and the West Brothers tumbled roughly into the metal door that blocked Sub Level 1. They groaned rubbing their heads, Kid Turbo jumped up and tried prying the door open but it wouldn't budge, he grunted with his jaw clenched.

"We're cut off the street." Aqualad said.

Kid Flash grumbled, "Thanks...my head hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.

Superboy ran over to the door and punched it, he tried prying it open with Kid Turbo, and Aqualad joined in. The three grunted struggling to open it up. No use at all.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin grunted rapidly pressing buttons on his hologram, he saw the giant G-Gnome's approaching them.

Kid Turbo ran away from the door and kicked down a wall, "This way! Move it, people! Chop! Chop!" He clapped as everyone went into the other side of the room. But it was no use at all! Guardian, Double X and every G-Gnome there was cornered them. Kid Turbo knitted his brows while scrunching his nose, "Looks like we'll be fighting everyone." He got in a fighting stance, so did Kid Flash, Superboy, and Robin. Aqualad used his water to make on water hammer for each of his hands. The team was about to pounce but a searing pain shot through their heads and they fell down unconscious, except for Superboy who was on his knees staring at Double X. Kid Turbo's eyes slowly opened he saw the silent conversation the two were having.

Guardian's eyes squeezed shut but slowly opened as he placed a hand to his right, "What's...going on?" He mumbled feeling as if he awoken from a trance. Kid Turbo stood up with Superboy, the others started waking up.

"I...choose...freedom." Superboy said. Double X nodded with a small smile, the others stood up.

"Feels like...fog lifting." Guardian mumbled once more and stared at the team.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked seeing if the hero would stop the team.

"Go." Guardian said, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Hissed the voice of Dr. Desmond, Guardian and the G-Gnomes moved aside showing the Doctor. He glared at everyone, "Project Blockbuster will give _me_ the power to restore _order_ to Cadmus." He held up the blue liquid he chugged it down his throat then gulped. He then twists and made a wrenching sound of pain, he doubled over groaning clawing at the ground getting everyone even the G-Gnomes to back away from him. Dr. Desmond let out a dark growl as his muscles became larger, his skin ripped, underneath his ripped skin looked like blue rock.

"Everyone!" Guardian cried, "Get behind me!" He ran forward to the beast, but the beats swatted Guardian away like a fly. Superboy jumped over to the beast and punched it in the face but the beast threw down the clone of Superman. Superboy sent rapid punches to the beast's face but it punched Superboy on to a wall, which he recovered quickly he ran forward to the beast but it grabbed Superboy and the two went through the ceiling together creating a hole.

Robin took out his grappling line, "Okay...that's one way to bust through the ceiling."

Kid Flash and Kid Turbo held on to Robin. "You think lab coat planned to do that?" The red haired teen asked. The grappling line pulled them up.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said with knitted brows. He hopped into the hole his eyes widened at seeing the beast throw Superboy's body. Aqualad caught Superboy but was sent skidding across the floor, the others helped the two up to their feet. The five glared at the beast who let out a piercing roar. This dude seriously needs some therapy.

The five ran forward as did the beast, Kid Flash and Turbo slid under the beast hunching over. The beast glanced at them when he looked up Superboy and Aqualad punched him in the face causing him stumble over Kid Flash and Turbo. He fell on his back with a groan. The two speedsters stood up to their feet.

Kid Flash smirked down at the beast, "Learned that one in kindergarten."

Kid Turbo brushed himself off, " _And_ that was the oldest trick in the book." He grinned then winked at the beast, "Look it up." He bumped fists with Kid Flash.

Robin flipped over the West Brothers and threw three shurikens at the beast who backhanded them away. The beast rolled over on to it's knees, it looked up and saw Superboy. He jumped up and speared Superboy on to a pillar causing it to crack he punched the clone in it's face. He was about to go for another punch but his arm was held back by a whip of water from Aqualad who jumped on the pillar the beast had Superboy, Aqualad turned the whip into a battle axe he jumped down about to slam it right in the beast's head but it threw Aqualad down on the ground cracking it. The beast through Superboy's body on another pillar roughly causing it to have a massive crack. Destructive are we?

Kid Turbo ran to the beast with superhuman speed, he leaped and sent super fast kicks in the beast's face. The beast caught his foot and swung Kid Turbo into the air, but the blonde swirled down and delivered a hard punch to the noggin. The beast wailed and growled at the blonde who smirked, he whistled for Kid Flash who came in at superhuman speed he ran to the beast but grabbed Kid Flash's arm swinging the red head. Aqualad got up and turned his water into a battle axe, the beast saw this and swung both Kid Flash and Aqualad into pillars, he kicked Kid Turbo next to Superboy who groaned.

The beast then roared he ran over to Aqualad chocking the Atlantean and bursting him through the pillar to be smashed against another, the beast slammed it's fist on Aqualad's face hard against the stone cold pillar. Top parts of pillars and some small parts of the ceiling began to fall down.

Robin's eyes widened, "Of course!" He gasped then switched on his armlet computer looking at the hologram, "KT and F! Get over here!" The two slowly and weakly stood up, they went over to Robin.

The beast squeezed Aqualad's face in it's huge hands, Superboy stood up he ran over to the beast punching it in the back then he jumped on the beast's shoulder putting it's head into a headlock. The beast then threw Superboy off and into a pillar causing it to break.

"Got it?" Robin asked the speedsters.

"We got it." The two nodded with a serious expression.

"Go!"

The two ran at superhuman speed, Kid Flash jumped and punched the beast (who was lifting up Superboy about to throw him once more) in it's face then rolled away to the other side. Kid Turbo flipped to his side he deadpanned and pointed down at his brother's hand. Kid Flash frowned looking down at his left hand to see piece of the skin from the beast on his fist.

Kid Flash grinned, "Got your nose!" He waved the skin at the beast. The beast dropped down Superboy running over to Kid Turbo and Flash but they ran, it smashed it's hands where they stood with a dark roar. Superboy and Aqualad stood up ready to attack the beast.

"Superboy! Aqualad!" Robin called out to the two. Kid Flash and Turbo put their backs against a pillar.

"Come on, Doc!" Kid Turbo shouted at the beast, "Put a little bit more elbow grease into it! Catch us!" They saw the beast running towards them and the ran away at superhuman speed. The beast broke the pillar punching it, the pieces from it flew everywhere and one hit Kid Flash right in his back causing him to trip and fall. Not to mention skidding across the floor. Kid Turbo turned around and saw the beast coming for his brother, "Wally!" He cried. He ran over to his brother picking him up bridal style while breaking into a sprint. The beast ran after them and punched Kid Turbo in his back making him collide with the wall as did Kid Flash. The two groaned. The speedsters got to their feet an ran from pillar to pillar as the beast chased them.

Robin pointed at a pillars, "This one! And that one!" Aqualad and Superboy nodded. The two began breaking and destroying pillars. Robin took out some exploding shurikens.

The beast tried to punch at Kid Flash who quickly moved behind the beast. The beast missed and punched a pillar breaking it.

"Nope!" Kid Flash grinned wickedly, "Sorry! Try again!" The beast turned around and punched another pillar making it break because the freckled red haired teen ran away. The beast saw Kid Turbo whistling at a pillar, it ran over to him but he ran behind the beast, it then turned and tried punching at Kid Turbo but he dodged to fast.

Kid Turbo grinned, "Oh! Sorry my good man, but have you met the awesome Kid Turbo?" He then pointed at the beast's shoulder it looked and saw Kid Turbo humming on his shoulder, "Dude...you should really go pharmacy to fix that skin, maybe a tan will work also." The beast roared and tried to backhand Kid Turbo off his shoulder. He couldn't. Kid Turbo wasn't there. the beast looked at the pillar behind it to see Kid Turbo checking his fingernails. The beast growled and punched at Kid Turbo, but the blonde slid under the beast making it break another pillar, "You have to be a bit more... _faster_." He winked at the last part.

Robin drew an X in the middle of the floor with white chalk, Aqualad spurted water across the floor and over the X. Kid Turbo and Flash then ran across the water using superhuman making the water splash everywhere. The two stopped ready for the beast to come, it roared running in the water but Superboy jumped don and gave the beast a hard punching to the head causing it to fall back sliding in the water. Aqualad pressed his hands down on the water and coursed electricity through it, the beast felt it and roared in pain. Aqualad stood up.

"Move!" Robin cried to the other signaling for them to run to the exit. They nodded, the shurkine bombs he threw lit up and then exploded of course. The pillars broke and the ceiling crumbled into giant pieces, it crushed the beast. Seeing that they weren't going to make it to the exit...Superboy jumped on top of Kid Flash protecting the speedster from the parts of the roof , Kid Turbo did the same to Aqualad and Robin. Cadmus was destroyed and the team were trapped under the pieces of it.S

Superboy threw all the pieces of Cadmus off him and everyone else. His solar suit was torn, the chest part where it had his 'S' was also torn. But not destroyed. Everyone's clothes were ripped and torn.

"We..." Aqualad panted, "...did it!"

Robin smiled, "Was there ever _any_ doubt?" He asked and high-fived Kid Turbo and Flash but the thee groaned holding their sides. Superboy walked over to where the beast's body was, it was trapped under pieces of grubble.

Kid Turbo tapped Superboy on the shoulder getting him to look at the blonde, "Dude, look." He pointed at the moon, "See that? It's the moon. Awesome, right?" He grinned as he and Superboy stared up at the moon.

Superboy's eyes lit up in amazement and a small smile spread across his face. He then squinted his eyes at seeing a shadow fly down and the shadow turned out to be hi biological father, Superman. Superman landed on the ground.

Kid Flash smiled, "Oh, and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?!" The entire Justice League dropped down and the one's who couldn't fly were carried by the Green Lanterns using their rings.

Superboy walked up to Superman who stared at the boy, Superboy was in front of his father, he lifted up the torn piece of the solar on his chest revealing his 'S' to his father with a smile. Superman blinked and frowned, Superboy frowned also not understanding what he did wrong. Superman, that was real jerky.

Batman walked over to Superman's side, "Is that what I think it is?" He asked.

Kid Flash placed a hand over his mouth, "He doesn't like being called an 'it.'" He warned them in a mutter.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy snapped. The League glanced at one another.

Kid Turbo stood in front of Superman with a grin, "So, he's your son Daddy Supey!" He then placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder and on Superman's, "You both seem real tense. Come on Superman! Supey Jr!" He then dropped his hands off their shoulders, "Not feeling it...?"

"Start talking." Batman ordered.

Well, yeah, yeah. The sidekicks explained what happened, but Superboy decided to stay quiet during most of it. The sidekicks tried to impress their mentors at how great they were completing this mission. Sure they were all...torn up, but they came out alive in the end! Most of the Justice League left to do some research on the beast.

Superman talked with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman, Superboy stared at Superman, Wonder Woman gestured that Superboy was staring as did Martian Manhunter who turned Superman around to look at Superboy. Wonder Woman smiled softly as Superman walked over to his biological son.

Superman sighed. "We'll uh...we'll figure something out for you. The League will! I mean...for now...I...better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He turned around and flew away into the sky.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Said the voice of Batman who was approaching the team with Flash and Aquaman by his sides, "All 52 Levels. But let's make _one_ thing clear-" He was interrupted by Flash.

"You should've called!" Flash frowned with his arms folded over his chest.

Batman glared at Flash for interrupting him then he faced the team, "And results aside we are _not_ happy."

Kid Turbo got in a thinking position, "Well, for you, isn't that like _all_ the time?" He joked. Batman stared at him with no emotions this made the blonde gulp and cover his mouth.

"You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders and endangered lives." Batman said making the team sound like criminals, "You will _not_ be doing this again."

"Uh, yeah, about that...we will be doing this again." Kid Turbo snapped, "We'll be doing this 24/7 actually."

"Kid Turbo, stand down, buddy." Flash told his nephew.

"Ah, no way." Kid Turbo furrowed his golden brows, "I'm speaking my mind. We did awesome work here tonight! The kinds of work you all trained everyone us to do! Together! We mold something special...a team. That is very powerful and cool."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you-" Flash was interrupted by his other nephew.

"The _five_ of us!" Kid Flash corrected, "And it's not..."

Robin stepped forward, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." He said, "Or why teach us at all?"

Superboy knitted his black brows crossing his arms, "Why let them tell us what to do?!" He hissed and walked forward dropping his arms to his side, "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." He said dryly.

The five sidekicks stood together, Batman knitted his brows at them.

* * *

The next day, Wally and Naruto invited for Superboy to stay with them for awhile until Batman calls them. Naruto and Wally were wearing regular clothing but Superboy still had on his torn solar suit. Wally and Naruto did tell their parents that Superboy would be staying with them for some time which they did not mind. Last night at Cadmus when Batman and the League left, Naruto saw a black sphere holding a body he taped on it and it disappeared. It showed a girl with shoulder length black hair, black eyes and pale skin. Her name? Was Raven. She was only eight years old. He however brought her with him and Wally to stay with them.

The two speedster boys zoomed quickly into their room that consists with a bunk bed, an orange rug, a closet, different shoes laid out everywhere, empty pizza boxes, a T.V and a Xbox 360 console with various Xbox video games lying around it. Superboy and Raven scrunched their noses at how junky it was...and the smell of a million pizza's that crawled out of the garbage.

Raven pinched her with one hand and fanned the air with the other, "Do you two really sleep in this dump?"

Wally frowned down at Raven, "Listen, Raven, was it? Yeah, uh," He then stretched his arms out dramatically, " _this_ is a kingdom! Hello!"

"But...we could clean up a little." Naruto gave his little brother a toothy smile, "It does kind of reek." Before Wally could object, Superboy spoke up.

"Where's my sleeping tool?" Superboy questioned the brothers. The two blinked.

Raven rolled her eyes she cupped her hand over her mouth and went up to Naruto's ear whispering a few thing to him, she then pulled back. "Oh! You mean a bed? Something to sleep on...uh, well I sleep on the top of the bunk bud, you'll sleep there. And I'll sleep on the floor. So will Wally who will gladly give the bottom up to Raven."

"What?!" Wally exclaimed in disbelief then Naruto punched him in the ribcage, "Oof! Argh...yeah, Rave, I will totally allow you to sleep in my bed...generosity!" He faked a painful cheer holding his ribcage.

"Thank you." Raven bowed lightly to him.

"I can't believe Mrs. You Know Who isn't-" Naruto was cut off by Superboy.

"Who is Mrs. You Know Who?"

Wally deadpanned, "Well, you see, Naruto and I aren't the only teenaged speedster siblings around. We have a little sister who's...annoying. But Robin seems to not find her annoying, but rather attractive. And Aqualad tries putting up with her."

Raven then put on a small smile, "She sounds like fun."

Naruto ruffled her hair, "'Course you'd say that. She's a West after all, not to mention a super sonic speedster just like her awesome older brothers." He grinned at Superboy, "Supey, you've been wearin' that solar suit ever since we were at Cadmus. Ooh!" The blonde's eyes lit up with an idea, "I've got an idea! Wally and I will take you and Raven shopping for new radically awesome clothes!"

Raven pouted, "Do...Do I have to go?" She asked quietly. She was not used to being in crowds. After her vile time in Cadmus. Trying to do experiments on her...treating her so cruel.

Superboy crossed his arms with knitted brows, "I just flat out don't want to go." He snapped, "And what's wrong with my attire?!"

Wally gulped, "I-It's just that, well, your suit it jacked! Literally...and you should have regular clothes."

Superboy marched out of the room, "I'm _not_ going to enjoy this..." He grumbled motioning for them to come on.

* * *

A couple of days later, the sidekicks arrived at Mount Justice.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it in to service again, sinc you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on _League_ terms. Red Tornado volunteered to luve here and be your superviser, Black Canary's in charge of training. _I_ will deploy you on missions."

" _Real_ missions?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Yes." Batman said, "But covert."

Flash smirked with his arms crossed, "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He pointed at the lightning bolt symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said, "Batman needs a team who can operate on the slide."

"The eight of you will be that team." Batman finished.

Robin grinned, "Cool!" He exclaimed then raised a brow, "Wait...eight?" The group turned to the Zeta tube and saw Martian Manhunter walking along side a lovely green martian girl. And on his other side was a guy with fair skin, jet black hair, the back was spiky some, he had black eyes and he looked like a handsome youth to young ladies. He looked about sixteen.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said.

The girl martian smiled, "Hi!"

Wally bent over to Robin, "I'm liking this gig more and more." He whispered to Robin then looked up to Miss Martian, "Hi, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, my big bro Kid Turbo, Aqualad, Raven. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian smiled. The others walked over to her.

Naruto pointed at the other guy, "Who's that dude?" He asked Batman.

"That would be his son." Flash grinned poking Batman who glared at the older speedster, "I can't give out his son's real name. His field name is Sharingan. Cool right?"

Robin faced Batman stunned like everyone else, "You never told you had a son?!" He exclaimed.

"It was my business." Batman scowled, "None of yours." Robin quietly apologized.

Miss Martian smiled shyly at Sharingan with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "I...like your hair." Sharingan (he is Sasuke if your confused) stared at her then half-smiled.

"Where's the last one?" Wally asked, "Because by my eyes, there are only seven of us."

"Eight, counting me." Raven spoke up.

"Sorry, munchy, but your too young to go on the battle field." Wally told Raven who frowned and huffed looking away. All of a sudden there was a purple blur running around everyone but the blur stopped. It was a girl about fourteen, she long red hair, whiskers, bright green eyes and fair skin. Naruto and Wally's jaw dropped, Robin grinned with a dust of pink on his cheeks, Aqualad sighed and everyone else had on normal expressions.

The girl grinned, "Introducing! Naruko! West!" She then ran over to her brothers pinching their cheeks, "Nar-Nar! Wall-Wall's! I'm on the team with you two!" She ran over to Flash, "Hey Uncle!" She then ran over to Aqualad, "Sup Aqualad!" She ran over to Robin and winked at him, "Hey Robby!" She giggled.

"Hi...Naruko." Robin sighed dreamily feeling hearts soar over his head.

Naruko then an over to Superboy, she then felt her cheeks heat up, "Heh, hi there. You must be new, cause I haven't seen you before." She noticed his 'S' mark on his t-shirt, "Love your t-shirt by the way." She placed her hair behind her ear. Superboy looked at her then smiled. Robin went up to his side with a grin, as did Wally and Naruto.

Aqualad smiled, "Today is the day."

* * *

 **I really hoped you enjoyed it! But, yep, Sasuke is Batman's son. I thought it would be cool, and now it's poll time! The winner to be Naruto's girlfriend is...ARTEMIS! YEAH! WOO!**

 **Raven, you guys will learning what the Cadmus people did to her while she was in there. She did not tell Naruto or the others that her father is Trigon. But they do know she can do dark magic.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
